diabetesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Hello Danny. In a hurry, I uploaded this image replacing the same image earlier uploaded by you. Sorry. But, where are you now? I want to follow you wherever you are :) --Bhadani (talk) 14:48, 24 June 2007 (UTC) :Requesting help. Thanks. --Bhadani (talk) 01:09, 5 July 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you Danny. --Bhadani (talk) 13:38, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Logging in Hi Danny. It seems a bit unusual. I am facing trouble logging in to Diabetes Wikia right now with my user name, Bhadani, whereas I am able to log on to Autism and other Wikias with the same password. --210.211.181.113 03:07, 28 May 2007 (UTC) :Hi Bhadani -- what happens when you try to log in? -- Danny (talk) 12:13, 28 May 2007 (UTC) ::It said wrong password though with the same password I could log on to other wikias. Moreover, now I logged to Autism wikia and when I moved to Diabetes right now, the firefox opened Diabetes (with old skin - Monobook skin). I think that things are normal now, In case, i am unable to log while new skin is active, I will let you know. --Bhadani (talk) 15:33, 28 May 2007 (UTC) :::Okay. Well, I'm glad that it's okay now. If you're logged on to one wiki, then it should keep you logged on to all of them. -- Danny (talk) 15:42, 28 May 2007 (UTC) ::::I was wondering about that. Sometimes it seems like I can't just jump to another wiki when I'm already in one. It'll make me log in again. I didn't know if that was a problem that they're working on, or if it was me. -- Ken (talk) 18:44, 28 May 2007 (UTC) I find that the problem continues to recur. Right now, I am able to log on and edit Autism Wikia while I am not able to log on to Diabetes Wikia though I am able to edit with my IP as I am doing for this message. I think that some Wikias are facing this problem which is being resolved. --210.211.181.113 02:24, 31 May 2007 (UTC) :That's weird -- I don't know what to do. Could you tell Sannse about it? She may be able to figure it out. -- Danny (talk) 02:27, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Help please I have created two new pages, namely, Lifestyle changes and Diabetes management. Please classify them in proper category. I shall be adding more to these new pages. Thanks. --Bhadani (talk) 18:34, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I'll put them in categories. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 22:42, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Unusual I find it unusual that I can not create Template:PD. Something appears to be wrong. Please look into the matter. Thanks. Bhadani (talk) 17:16, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :Hi Danny. I could do that :) Bhadani (talk) 17:22, 7 May 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for copy editing Skin disease. I am sure that you shall always be around to help :) Thanks. Bhadani (talk) 16:32, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :::Thank you for creating these great new articles! -- Danny (talk) 16:57, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Choosing a treatment Choosing a treatment has an external link to a site dealing with treating autism. Is that supposed to be like that? I was confused. -- Ken (talk) 01:28, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :Thank you! These are the dangers of creating two sites at once. -- Danny (talk) 13:29, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Mom has diabetes Type II So I just got my blood sugar tested, it's a tiny bit out of the range, but pretty ok. http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User:GilGil (http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Giltalk) 19:22, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :That's good, I'm glad you're okay. Did your doctor talk to you about how to keep the blood sugar down? -- Danny (talk) 20:04, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Spotlight Hey, I just saw that Diabetes Wiki made the Wikia Spotlight! Congratulations! Pretty good for a site that isn't even a month old yet! -- Ken (talk) 05:29, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Newbie needs directions Danny, we haven't met, Jimmy Wales pointed me towards you a couple weeks ago, said I should help. So. If you want to suggest some high priority items that I could work on, I'd appreciate it, I'll give it a shot. Right now I'm so clumsy at this I don't even know the best way to use the wiki for communications... I come back to Wikia and look on "my talk" page? How about email? Mine is gorillasoph@gmail.com. Please say Hi and help me get started. -- Kirez 22 April 2007 Hey, Danny! I'm on a break from record stuff, and I've been wondering how your health wikis are doing. Everything looks great, and I love the logo! I wanted to let you know that there are some red links on the FAQ page, and they're blue other places. I think one of them is the "How to use Talk Pages" link. I would have done it, but I wasn't sure how to do it, and I didn't want to mess you up. By the way, I saw the vandalism you were fighting. I guess that means you're starting to get noticed, huh? Well, I hope everything goes well! I should be back on tomorrow night! See you later! -- Ken (talk) 05:54, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Full Name Why not? My full name is Gangadhar Bhadani. Bhadani is my surname (family name). Please add it wherever I may fit - according to alphabet or according to the sequence in which editors are joining the page. And, thanks for the trouble. I shall continue to trouble you as you will have to copy edit the contents created by me :) Regards. --Bhadani (talk) 19:22, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :Oh, I love that kind of trouble! It's much easier for me to copy-edit than to create pages. Please, make more trouble for me! :) -- Danny (talk) 19:26, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Favicon Hi Danny, I've got two versions: and . Do either of them look useful? The D looks a bit bold to me now, I think a smaller version would be better. But you can see the idea, and see if the monitor is clear enough at that tiny size. -- Sannse 20:57, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Oh, I like the little monitor! I think that would be perfect. Once people see the logo, then they'll recognize that image. It looks great. -- Danny (talk) 21:09, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ::I've added it, I'll see if someone can thump the servers to get this one and the autism one to show -- Sannse 06:33, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :::Excellent, thanks! -- Danny (talk) 13:13, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Thank you Hi Danny. Thanks for the warm welcome. I shall surely be around and try to do a little bit. Regards. --Bhadani (talk) 14:08, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Logo Hi Danny, I've uploaded a logo (as you should be able to see..) There are two versions, one pointing in each direction. I think this way round is better though. Let me know what you want changed, and I'll adapt it further. -- Sannse 12:44, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :Good idea, and nicely done, Sannse! I think it might help to make the black text just a touch more grey, so it looks more like it is on the screen rather than superimposed on the picture. There's also a fleck of black behind the "s" - can that be removed? And should it be "Wiki" or "Wikia"? — Catherine o' the ComTeam 18:26, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::I like Wiki better than Wikia; I think it makes more sense to new users. Those are good ideas about the text... -- Danny (talk) 19:15, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Looking Good! Hi Danny Just stopped in to see how it's going. I know it's a slog at the beginning of creating a wiki! Stick with it... there's some good info here. ---- BillK (talk) 18:40, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! Right now, my biggest problem is trying to wrap my head around some of the terminology... Do I call the treatments "insulin" or "insulin analogs"? Stuff like that. So it's a lot of reading and then a lot of wiki'ing. And then I read something else, and I realize that I've done it wrong. :) -- Danny (talk) 18:46, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Beep Hi, this is Danny. Please leave a message. -- Danny (talk) :Hi Danny, This wiki is looking really great. I would love to help. Let me know the best place to start!I don't know how to sign my user name here but its angies :) ::Hi! I learned something new today: how to make my signature link to my user page on central (vs. my blank one on diabetes) aren't you proud :) angies 21:34, 3 April 2007 (UTC)` Bold text Textbook help Hi Danny, I'm writing a textbook on marketing that will include a section on social media. I've got some questions about the Muppet Wiki and I'd like to mention it in the text. Can you contact me at gtgianni@cedarcrest.edu or 610-606-4666 x3427. I am on Facebook and twitter as gaetang. Thanks, Gaetan Giannini